Drago Bludvist/Gallery
Images and videos of the barbarous viking named Drago Bludvist from the How to Train Your Dragon animated franchise. Gallery Images ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Drago_RTTE.jpg|Stoick remembers Drago in “Wings of War Part 1”. WingsOfWarPt1-Drago1.png|Drago with Krogan. KingofDragonsPt2(5).jpg|“I don't want excuses. I want the King of Dragons!” get to the point hd.JPG|"GET TO THE POINT!" drago executes krogan hd.JPG|Drago executes Krogan No drago.JPG|"No one fails me twice." bring me the nets.JPG|"Bring me the nets." i will find another king of dragons.JPG|"I'll find another King of Dragons myself. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2959.jpg|Drago speaking to the chieftains. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3020.jpg|“Then see how well you can do without me!” httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5688.jpg|Drago's first physical appearance httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5708.jpg|Drago watching the bewilderbeast Drago’s eyes.jpeg|Drago’s evil eyes. Drago meets eret.jpeg|Drago sees Eret has arrived. 8552F1C5-C380-436F-98EB-9CF6D7F63F1B.jpeg|"Drop the ropes." 12892574-282B-4E93-98C9-870E0E418F4C.jpeg|Drago snarling. Tumblr n87vnxiMty1ruc976o1 1280.png|Drago after shielding himself from Hookfang’s flames. Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5810.jpg|Drago yelling to control Hookfang. Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5839.jpg|Drago steps on Hookfang. Drago threat Hookfang.jpg|“You belong to me now.” How many Drago.jpeg|“How many?!” httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5904.jpg|Drago chockes Eret more. D54E41B6-4D6C-4633-A525-6C1F583444C8.jpeg|"Hiccup?" A68F0F7A-20E4-4EFA-8275-F398A67FF15B.jpeg|"I alone control the dragons!" 045E66FD-1F13-44A7-801E-7C8D6E4E7E30.jpeg|"First there was one rider and now all of Berk?! You led them to ME!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|"Stop all preparations! We must attack the dragon riders nest at once!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|"We will take down their alpha! Then we will take Berk!" Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6089.jpg|Drago's smug grin. Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6443.jpg|Drago forcing the bewilderbeast to go faster Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7282.jpg|"Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the alpha out!" Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7311.jpg|"Ready the traps." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg|"What?!" Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg|"Cut them down!" Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7493.jpg|Drago looks at the battle… Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7498.jpg|…until he sees Hiccup and Toothless zoom by. Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|"Dragon Master." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7565.jpg|"The alpha." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|"Now we have a fight." drago 1.png|"Luckily or me I brought a challenger." Drago summons his bewilderbeast.png|Drago summons his bewilderbeast Gggg.png|Drago's furious glare. Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7755.jpg|Drago about to kill Valka… Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7760.jpg|…until Stoick knocks him down." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7804.jpg|"You!" Drago vs Stoick.jpg|Drago and Stoick about to fight. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7811.jpg|"I watched you burn?" Drago vs. Stoick.jpeg|Drago vs. Stoick with their Bewilderbeast in the background. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7961.jpg|"We've won." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg|"Now finish her." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8059.jpg|"So, this is the great dragon master." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8074.jpg|"The son of Stoick the Vast." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg|"What shame he must feel?" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|"Tear them apart!" Drago and Hiccup.jpg|Drago showing Hiccup his lost arm. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8129.jpg|"You see,..." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg|"...I know what it is to live in fear." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg|"To see my village burn." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg|"My family taken." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8154.jpg|"Even as a boy...." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8158.jpg|"Left with nothing..." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg|"...I chose to rise above my fear of dragons..." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8174.jpg|"...and liberate people of this world." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8189.jpg|"You conquer dragons with other dragons." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg|"Clever boy!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8243.jpg|"No, let me show you." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8253.jpg|Drago summons his Bewilderbeast. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8297.jpg|"No one can resist the alpha's command." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8302.jpg|"So he who controls the alpha,…" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|"…controls them all." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpg|“Witness true strength! The strength of will over others…” httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg|“…and the face of it…” httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg|“…you are nothing." Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8430.jpg|Drago lets a brainwashed Toothless kill Hiccup. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg|Drago scoffs at Stoick's death. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-8712.jpg|Drago torturing Toothless. Drago takes over Berk.jpg|“Your chief is dead! No one can protect you now!” Drago fights Hiccup.jpg|Drago witnessing Hiccup Drago Bludvist HTTYD2.jpg|"You sure are hard to get rid of." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9660.jpg|"He's not yours anymore." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9665.jpg|"He belongs to the alpha!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9680.jpg|"But please, oh great Dragon Master, try to take him." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9682.jpg|"He will not miss a second time." httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9745.jpg|"How does he keep on doing that?" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9792.jpg|Toothless knocks Drago off him. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9925.jpg|"Take control of it!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9935.jpg|"Stop them!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|Drago's evil laugh. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9949.jpg|Drago is shocked that Toothless was flying upside down, wondering where is Hiccup. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9958.jpg|Drago witnesses Hiccup. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9967.jpg|Drago screams as Hiccup lights up the gas. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9973.jpg|Drago plummets down. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10034.jpg|Drago tries to take his bull hook… httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10036.jpg|…but his hand gets burned by Hiccup's fire sword. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10046.jpg|Drago groans as Hiccup is winning... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10048.jpg|...but his bewilderbeast emerges httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10052.jpg|"Or is it?" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10078.jpg|Drago's evil grin. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10115.jpg|Drago sees that Toothless shielded Hiccup. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10227.jpg|"No, no, no,…" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10230.jpg|"…no!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10235.jpg|"Fight back! Fight back!" Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10247.jpg|"What's the matter with you?!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10250.jpg|Drago on his Bewilderbeast Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10288.jpg|"Never!" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Drago sees that all the dragons are battling his Bewilderbeast. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10338.jpg|"Fight!" drago withouth arm.jpg|Drago's mechanical arm gets detached. Bewilderbeast loses a tusk.jpg|Drago after his bewilderbeast’s defeat httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10416.jpg|Drago sees that his Bewilderbeast was retreating and his final moments before his death. httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10428.jpg|The end of Drago Bludvist. Videos Race To The Edge - Flashback to back when Stoick almost got killed by Drago-0|Stoick remembers about Drago burning down the hall Dragons Race Of The Edge - SEASON 6 FINAL ENDING|Drago executes Krogan The Story of Drago Bludvist How to Train Your Dragon 2 (HDR)|Stoick tells Hiccup how Drago almost killed him How to Train Your Dragon 2 - "Drago Bludvist Taming Hookfang Prisoners" (4K UHD 2160p)|Drago meets the Dragon Riders How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Battle Of The Bewilderbeast - English-2|Drago's attack How to Train Your Dragon 2 - "Hiccup talks to Drago Drago's Story" (4K UHD 2160p) How To Train Your Dragon 2 (HTTYD2 SPOILER) - Stoicks Death (Full Scene)|Drago kills Stoick the Vast How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Rescuing Toothless Scene Fandango Family-0|Hiccup Thames Toothless from Drago’s control How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - Toothless vs. The Bewilderbeast Scene (10 10) Movieclips-1|Drago's defeat and eventual death Category:Galleries